One Last Breath : Discontinued
by KTT-akida
Summary: Previously written under the penname Elliminist.


One last Breath Disclaimer: I don't own GAINAX and I'm not making any profit from this 

Another Eva fanfic by Elliminist

Author's Rant: Angst. Not my common genre of writing. Based off the Creed song "One Last Breath". Lots of Gendo and Rei OOC. A bit A/U

"…" = Speech

… = Thoughts

-------------------------------------------

2017 AD…

All was quiet.

Gendo stood facing the Eva 01. The behemoth was staring back. 

"Yui…" You left me…

"No…" Why did you leave me?

"Please…" We will be together

The human world disappears when he remembers the past.

************ FLASHBACK **************

2004 AD…

In the Secret Installation of GEHIRUN/ Terminal Dogma…

"Why is he here? This is not a daytime nursery," Fuyutsuki scolded Gendo.

Gendo chuckled.

"Well, actually, I brought him here. Gomen," Yui smiled. 

"Yui-kun, Today is the day we attempt synchronisation with Eva."

"And that is why I brought him here. To show the promising future to him."

"We'll leave him here," Gendo smiled before moving off with the committee. 

Shinji stood in the room, looking out the glass panels. Yui Ikari waved to Shinji as she entered Eva 01.

***************** On the Platform ****************

"Gendo, if this works, you're taking me out to dinner," Yui smiled.

"You'll be fine," Gendo encouraged.

"Increase plug depth. Attempting synchronisation," Yui called in the entry plug of 01.

"Synch rate stable at 55%" Dr Agaki stated.

"This is great news," Fuyutsuki commented.

"Wait! Synch rate rising fast! 400%!" Dr Agaki cried, "Synchronisation rate is 400%!"

"Its not possible," Gendo spoke, "Yui!"

"Attempting to wire video feed," Dr Agaki began.

"What could be happening?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Video feed acquired…" Dr Agaki began, but never finished.

The Entry plug was filled with LCL, but Yui Ikari was not to be seen.

"She's been absorbed…" Fuyutsuki gasped in amazement.

"Yui!" Gendo cried.

No one ever saw Yui Ikari again.

*********** END FLASHBACK ********************

"I tried so hard…" To get you back

************ FLASHBACK 2 ********************

2016 AD…

"Its begun." Gendo laughed, "Finally we shall be together again."

Third Impact was prominent.

"Father!"

Shinji's desperate voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. Gendo hated hearing Shinji's voice; it hurt too much to remember that Shinji was all he had left.

"Father!" 

Gendo wanted to help Shinji, all his parental instincts told him to. But SEELE's Evas were supposed to crucify Eva 01.

"FATHER!"

"NO!" Gendo shouted into nothing.

He had waited 11 years to reunite with Yui, and nothing would stop him.

Not even Rei.

"Please, commander, save Shinji," Rei held his left wrist.

Gendo pulled his wrist away.

"He's going to die…" Rei began.

"It must happen. Mankind must become one."

"FATHER! NOO!" Shinji's comm. feed cut off.

Rei drifted away from Gendo, "You failed Yui."

"No." Gendo looked out the bulletproof windows, watching the JSSDF forces desecrate the Terminal Dogma. It was over. He couldn't just let his son die.

"We shall mobilise to rescue Shinji." Gendo wouldn't open the floodgate to his restrained emotions.

Rei looked confused for a moment before complying.

"How are we going to fight the Eva's without anything powerful to destroy them?" Rei asked Gendo as they were carried be the elevator to a deeper secret place in the Geofront. The Eva Graveyard.

"With this." Gendo pulled off his left glove slowly, and grasped Rei's left arm.

The Eva graveyard began to glow from the LCL.

"You don't mean…" Rei gasped emotionlessly.

"Yes, you have the power to raise the dead Evas, in exchange for your soul. It is your choice to help Shinji or not" Gendo closed his eyes.

Rei lifted slowly off the ground. Gendo was lifted slowly towards the evas.

"Release me." Rei's voice echoed across the cavern.

"No. I will die along to save Shinji. If he lives, he can know I really cared." Gendo pleaded.

The light which engulfed the two blinded the JSSDF forces as they entered the Eva graveyard.

****************** Outside *****************

Shinji felt gaping wounds in his back. The enemy Evas had finally got him. Shinj sighed. He would die now.

An explosion made Shinji snap his eyes open. Turning his Eva around, he saw what resembled a giant naked Rei ripping out Eva 05's body.

Hope entered Shinji's heart, a feeling he had not felt in a long time.

The giant Rei turned and reached out to Shinji. 

I can't die yet Shinji thought.

Ikari Evangelion 01 seemed to echo in his mind.

We will win! Gendo's voice seemed to echo in his mind.

Shinji-kun… Rei's emotionless tone entered his mind.

I've lost it Shinji laughed hysterically.

Shinji laughed hysterically as he ripped the bodies of the last Evas with Eva 01's bare hands.

************* LATER  *****************

Gendo and Rei fell out of Shinji's entry plug with Shinji. Shinji hugged his father, and Gendo smiled happily. 

"Father, you came," Shinji cried in his arms.

******** END FLASHBACK 2 **************

Gendo opens his eyes.

"I see…" What I must do to come back to you

Gendo picks up a plugsuit and enters Eva 01.

"Tadaima" Honey, I'm home

************* END OF STORY ****************

Please review your opinion. Gendo isn't such a bad character...Flame him, not me...^_^ 


End file.
